N's Side
by F3ARTH3RIPP3R
Summary: Just as the title says  which may be changed  this is N's side of the story from Pokemon Black & White. He's remembering a girl he became friends with and along the way locates her. Does she still remember him? And why does he feel this way towards her?
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own ANYTHING OF POKEMON. That all belongs to Game Freak.

Prologue

Laughter resounded in the forest. All around large, green trees stood, silently watching as two young children happily played with a small group of Pokémon. The larger of them, a big red darmanitan, playfully scooped up the two toddlers and placed them on its back. Both continued laughing happily, holding on tightly to the Pokémon as it ran around the clearing with the other Pokémon, a zorua and a woobat. After a while, they all settled under a nearby tree. As the five of them lay in the shade of the tree, one of the children, a light green haired boy wearing brown shorts and a yellow short sleeved shirt sat up next to the other child: a light brown haired girl wearing a simple light blue dress. Around her neck lay a small, silver whistle. The girl giggled, exclaiming happily, "That was fun!" With a grin, the green haired boy nodded and replied, "Yeah! I've never had someone to play with before." Propping his head against the tree, he continued. "I mean, not that my pokemon aren't fun to play with, it's just I've never had anyone else to play with. My dad has given me lots of toys and stuff. And the nice people who work for my dad are all real nice to me. But, I'd rather play with other kids too!"

With a thoughtful "hmmmm" the girl sat up and tapped her chin. After a minute, she said, "Sounds to me like you need a friend!" She extended an open hand out to the boy while leaning on the other for support. Grinning, she asked, "How about it? Friends?" At this, the boys face glowed happily as he smiled, taking the girls outstretched hand into his own and shook it. "Definitely!", he exclaimed.

Suddenly, the two children heard a shout in the distance. The boys smile quickly disappeared. Silently, he let go of the girls hand and picked himself up from the grassy ground. The boy turned to the girl and looked sadly at her as he said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go back home now." The brunette stood up too, somberly watching as he walked to his Pokémon who were already waiting patiently for him. As he came to stand next to them, he quickly turned back to the girl and exclaimed, "Oh! I forgot! My name is Natural Harmonia Gropius! But, you can call me N! What's yours?" The girl smiled at this. She replied politely, "It's nice to meet you, Natural! My name's…"

With a gasp, N jolted awake, grey-blue eyes flying open.

He sat up in bed, panting as he placed a hand to his forehead. It was slightly dampened from sweat. A few moments passed before he took a deep breath and sighed, flopping onto his back. With his arm lying across his forehead, he stared up at the ceiling and frowned to himself. 'That dream again. Why do I keep having it?'

Quietly to himself, he muttered, "It's so odd. Like an old memory." Chuckling lightly he said, "Definitely doesn't help that I can't remember much from when I was a kid." The young man closed his eyes, deep in thought. 'That girl…I feel like I do know her. But, the only females I have ever known are Anthea and Concordia. ….What's also odd is the way the dream always ends just as she is giving me her name.' The green haired boy then groaned in frustration. "What is her name?" He tiredly exclaimed.

For a few minutes he simply lay there, almost expecting to receive an answer. As expected, none came. His eyes fluttered open. With a defeated sigh, he muttered, "The only thing I do remember is that silver whistle she had around her neck. Perhaps I could find something with that?" He grunted, smacking his forehead with his palm. "What am I thinking? I need to focus on what's important! Not some child in a dream." Decisively, he rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. "Tomorrow. Everything will begin tomorrow." And with that, he fell back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

(N's POV)

The sun blazed brightly in the bright blue sky. I let out a content sigh as a cool, spring breeze wafted by. Little pink petals fluttered from the trees, creating a snow like effect in the air. The sounds of the forests various Pokémon made me feel right at home as I slowly made my way to Accumula Town. There certainly was nothing like springtime in Unova. Everything was so peaceful.

However, my thoughts were anything but peaceful. It was currently in a frenzy of surprise, and confusion. I have been feeling this odd mix of emotions almost immediately in leaving my home. In listening to the torments my Pokémon had gone through with their past trainers, I had assumed that the rest of the Pokémon out in the world felt the same. Especially the ones trapped within pokeballs.

That, apparently is not the case.

As if to make my point, a little girl runs by me as I enter the town, happily jogging away from a little, white puffy Cottonee. As it hopped after the little girl I saw that just as the various other pokemon I had come across with trainers, it too was happy.

This was far from what I was expecting.

I watch as the cottonee catches up to the girl. She turns to it and opens her arms wide, signaling the little white puff to jump into her embrace. The Pokémon lets out a squeal and says that it loves the little girl. With a giggle, said girl kisses the cottonee on the top of its head and says something about it being lunchtime. She explains that she had her mother make their favorite. The white puff makes a happy sound and exclaims how lucky it was to have such a wonderful friend. With the little Pokémon still in her arms, the little girl skips off.

I shook my head in confusion, and suddenly thoughts of the little girl in my dreams began racing through my mind. At this, I place my hand to my head, making a soft 'pap' sound due to my favorite cap. 'Again. Why does she keep…?' My train of thought ceases as a girl around my age hops out from the trees of route 1.

It wasn't the fact that someone as frail as her was emerging from such a densely wooded area that caught my eye. Oddly, it was just the girl in general. She appeared unusually out of place in the little town, with its concrete, and buildings.

Her short, choppy, light brown hair was obviously self cut. She wore a plain green, long sleeved dress that flowed out past her hips and fell to her ankles. About two fist sized brown cloth pouches were tied to a matching brown strap that wrapped around her thin waist. As I continued examining her, my eyes widened when I noticed she was barefoot.

'How odd.' It wasn't freezing or anything, but the weather was certainly still rather chilly from the winter. Why anyone would go running about barefoot at this time of year was beyond me.

The little brown pouches swayed securely as she quickly made her way to the towns Pokémon Center that stood a good 40 feet to my right. I leaned up against a sign that cheerily stated "Accumula Town. The Fast-Growing Town!" as I continued to watch the female.

As she passed by where I stood, something around her neck caught the glint of the early afternoon sunlight and in turn captured my attention from the rest of her. Shock hit me as I realized just what it was. Hanging by a string and resting right between her medium sized breasts (my face heats up for some reason at this sight) was a silver whistle. My eyes widen and my jaw drops at this realization. 'Oh my Arceus….the little girl!'

After about a minute of staring, I quickly snap back to attention and collect myself. Without a second thought, I take a few steps towards her, feeling a strange sense of longing fill me. At that very moment, more then anything, I wanted to speak to her. Even if I wasn't entirely sure what exactly I would say.

Unfortunately, a commotion erupts in the center of town. I see her freeze just at the doors to the center. Remembering just what was going on, I let out a sigh and, feeling just a tad irritable, head over to the crowd of people that gathered.

'Finally. The time has come.'

Just as planned, father stood imperiously in front of the crowd. Four of my team plasma members assigned to guarding him stood on either side of him at the ready. They ordered the crowd to quiet down so as to allow father to speak.

Within minutes everyone was silent, waiting to hear what he had to say. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he cleared his throat and finally spoke with a sweeping gesture.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

While he spoke, I listened as the people quietly murmured to one another; questioning whether he was correct that Pokémon did need to be liberated. I smile to myself. 'And so it begins.' Looking proudly at my father, I think to myself, 'Soon, Pokémon will be free of the confines of pokeballs and trainers! Free to do as they please without being ordered around and detained by humans. I will make sure of this!'

Having finished his speech, father simply stood there, allowing his words to sink in to his audience. Mere moments passed before he smirked, and turned to leave, signaling my men to follow suit.

Still muttering to one another, the crowd slowly disperses when father was out of sight. I stand there, watching and listening to them, a small smile plastered upon my face. When everyone had left and returned to their daily business, I noticed that not everyone was gone. Two boys, probably about my own age, stood to my left. One had his arms crossed as he gazed at where father stood. His face was contorted in thought. The other stood beside him, an unreadable expression on his face.

The one obviously lost in thought had short, black hair. He wore unrimmed, orange glasses that gave him a rather intelligent appeal. A white shirt with an orange stripe running around the collar down the middle of the front covered his upper body. Over this was a lightish blue, long sleeved jacket with a white collar and cuffs. His pants were skintight and black.

However, the boy next to him was the one that caught my attention. His brown hair was longer and covered his ears. It was covered by a billed cap that was like my own, however was red and white. He wore a long sleeved, light and dark blue jacket with a black and grey messenger bag slung over one shoulder. His pants, like his friends were black but baggy.

I couldn't really understand just what it was about this guy that had caught my eye. It was as though something was telling me that this boy would become a major player in my game very soon.

I narrowed my eyes at this; my smile having long since disappeared.

Quietly, I approach the two. As I grow near, I hear small voices coming from their packs. Stopping about 6 feet away from them, the boys finally notice my presence and turn to me.

Silence fills the air between us for a minute. The two voices of the boys Pokémon faintly fills my ears as I listen.

Finally, I decide to speak up, having heard enough from the Pokémon.

"Your Pokémon…just now it was saying…" The boy in glasses suddenly pipes up. "Wait a minute. Our Pokemon are talking?"

I narrow my eyes, as I was mainly speaking to the boy with the hat. "Yes, they're talking." Confusion spreads across both boys faces. "..Oh. Then you two can't hear it either…how sad. My name is N." Something in their pockets caught my eye. Looking closer at it, my frown deepens. 'A pokedex.' Now addressing both boys, I point it out. "The pokedex, eh? So…you're going to confine many, many Pokémon in Poké Balls for that, then. I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokémon really happy that way?" This caught the boy's attentions. The one in glasses glared at me. Placing a hand on his friends shoulder, he exclaimed harshly, "Your speaking about what that man, Ghetsis was saying earlier, aren't you? Hilbert and I here aren't like that! You can't just say that ALL trainers are bad to their pokemon without proof! And you claim you can hear our Pokémon speaking? How absolutely absurd!" The one named Hilbert quietly nodded in agreement.

At this, I feel anger rise in me, boiling my blood. I then turn to Hilbert. "Well, Hilbert is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!" And with that I release my friend, purrloin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(?'s POV)

"Purrloin! Go!" Shouted the boy. His long, green hair was tied up into a low hanging ponytail and was wearing a black and white baseball cap, effectively hiding part of his face. His opponent, a boy with short, brown hair and a red and white baseball cap called forth a female tepig.

From the safety of my tree branch, I watched intently as the two boys battled one another. What the green haired boy had just said but a few minutes ago had caught my attention, causing me to cease in my trek back into the woods and swing up into the closest tree to get a better view. ' "Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!"' His voice echoed in my head. 'Amazing. He can understand what Pokémon are saying too!'

This discovery made me feel a rather wonderful array of emotions. I was mostly giddy, because I finally found someone just like myself.

Someone who could communicate with Pokémon.

'Of course, I'd been raised by Pokémon. No doubt I'd be able to speak to them.' I focused my attention on the boy with the purrloin. 'But, how on earth is he able to understand them?'

At being released, the tepig happily told her trainer that she will do her very best before she turned to face her opponent. A look of determination was situated on the fire types face as she charged at the purrloin, beginning the battle. It was obvious of the bond the little pokemon shared with her trainer. The tepig valiantly listened to her partner's commands and responded with words of trust as she followed through. This made me smile as I continued to watch.

'This is how things are supposed to be.' I thought to myself.

I frowned slightly as I recalled what that man was saying earlier. 'What was his name again? …Oh yeah. Ghetsis.' I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned against the trees trunk. 'Hmph! "Pokémon Liberation"? How entirely idiotic. It's wonderful that someone wishes to help Pokémon, but that isn't the way. Humans and Pokémon were created to live together in harmony. To work together in understanding and trust. Separating Pokémon from humans is not the answer. It is a violation against the natural order. A disturbance of the worlds balance!'

While my thoughts continued, I couldn't help but notice that the boy with green hair somehow seemed rather familiar. 'I think I know him from somewhere, but where?' I tapped my chin thoughtfully, wracking my brain for an answer. After a moment or so, I shrugged, letting out a little sigh. "I think I will just wait and ask once the battle is finished."

As it became obvious that the tepig was going to win, the green haired boy suddenly shouted, "More! Let me hear the voice of your Pokémon!" I raised my eyebrow at this. 'What's his game? Why does he want to hear this particular boys' Pokémon so badly?'

Suddenly the purrloin was knocked back by his opponent's tepig who had released a fiery ember attack. The purple cat Pokémon let out a mewl of pain as it apologized for failing right before it plopped to the ground defeated. The green haired boy knelt next to the purrloin and muttered something to it. I couldn't see his face nor could I read his body language.

He recalled purrloin back to it's pokeball as he stood up and narrowed his eyes at the brown haired boy.

"I never expected Pokémon to say such things." The boy standing next to the brunette suddenly stepped forward, obviously irritated. "Why do you keep saying that they are speaking? They clearly aren't! Are you crazy because it's very obvious that you must be, especially since you agree with that man Ghetsis!"

A pang of sadness hit me at what the glasses boy said. I gazed at the green haired boy with understanding and sympathy, wanting very much to jump from my tree and go over and yell at the rude boy.

At what the boy said, the green haired boy let out an annoyed "Tch!". He turned his back to the boys to leave. But before he left, he said, "As long as Pokémon are confined in pokeballs…Pokémon will never be perfect beings. I have to change this world for Pokémon, because they're my friends."

With that, he headed off to route 2. Quickly, I leaped down from my tree and headed after the boy.


End file.
